Global communication devices today may include a video capability or a multi-media capability that allows the device to display real time video received from a video broadcast system such as Digital Video Broadcasting (“DVB”) networks. Various video applications also exist for playing downloaded movies such as MPEG (MP4, etc.) or similar video formats using the display of the mobile communication device. Various other applications of the mobile communication device however, also use the display to display information to the user. For example, voicemail messaging applications usually display an icon, such as a closed envelope, in order to indicate for example a stored voice mail message. The voice mail message may be stored on a remote server such as a voice mail messaging server, or in some cases, may be stored locally in the memory of the mobile communication device.
A user who is operating the mobile communication device to, for example, view real time video transmitted via a DVB network may have the video viewing interrupted by another application of the mobile communication device, for example, voice mail messaging, or an incoming call. Other applications of the mobile communication device, such as a Short Message Service (SMS) application, Instant Messaging (IM) application, etc., may also result in the user receiving a short message service message during viewing of real time video or during viewing of the stored video file. The user in this case in order to respond to the SMS message or to listen to a voice mail message, would need to shut down or temporarily halt the video application in order to take action with the other corresponding application for example, a voice mail application, a short messaging application or some other similar application.